


Date Night

by writingsfromafangirl



Series: Domestic [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Cooking, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cooking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marvel Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Nothing went according to your date night plans... --Part 2 of my Domestic!Bucky series
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Domestic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651699
Kudos: 27





	Date Night

You wanted one night in with your fiancé. Just one. A simple night with a fresh, home-cooked meal, a couple glasses of wine, some shitty romantic comedy, and be in bed by 10. It was all you wanted. 

But your dream was crumbling to pieces as the minutes went one. 

First, it started off with Bucky calling to say the mission was running a bit late and he wouldn’t be home until later. You wanted to screaming — reminding him you’d had this date night planned for weeks — but you kept your cool and just asked him to come home safely. 

You started the meal later than you had originally planned, but you just really wanted everything to be ready and on the table for when Bucky got home. It was alright, you told yourself, you could still have a nice dinner together but the movie might just have to be skipped.

Everything seemed to be going swimmingly until you got to cooking the main piece of your meal: steaks. You hadn’t always been the best at cooking much above pasta but years of watching cooking shows and a couple of YouTube videos gave you some confidence. But confidence didn’t equal skill and next thing you knew, it was burnt. Smoke filled the kitchen and the smell was overwhelming. Both pieces of meat were well past saving and it made you wanna rip out your hair. You didn’t even know how it got to this point. The mashed potatoes needed your attention for one second and it all went to hell. 

The only thing you could salvage for the meal were the sides which was a salad and mashed potatoes. But even those had turned out slightly wrong. Your salad was somehow insanely bitter and the mashed potatoes were runny. While, yes, they were edible… It just wasn’t right. 

You groaned, fanning out the smoke from the kitchen just praying the smoke alarm wouldn’t go off. It was literally the last thing you needed on top of how everything else was going tonight. 

You threw the burnt steaks into the trash and filled the greasy, darkened pan with water for it to soak in the sink. Scrubbing that was just gonna be the perfect ending, you thought as you ran your hands down your face in frustration. 

You scourged through your pantry, praying you had something to replace the meal as quick as possible when you heard the front door open and shut. You stood at the pantry, just staring at your dry goods, when you felt a presence behind you. You didn’t wanna turn around.

"Doll?" Bucky said, confusion evident in his voice. 

"Hey," You mumbled, trying to fight back any tears. "How was the mission?"

"Um, fine?" He said. "Are you okay, hon?"

You sighed and closed the pantry door. You turned to face him, folding your arms around yourself in the process, trying to find some comfort. You felt a bit ashamed in yourself. A night you had been looking forward to seemed completely ridiculous now. You bit your lip, fighting back the tears as best as you could but your eyes still watered. 

Bucky’s eyes filled with concern when he saw the state you were in. He reached out and caressed your cheek — the metal of his hand contrasting with your warmth. It was a familiar comfort so you leaned into him. He welcomed you and wrapped his arm firmly around you. You buried your face into his chest as you wept.

Bucky was silent, letting your emotions run through you. He learned that was the best way for you to eventually calm down so he never minded just holding you when you were upset — just as long as it made you feel better. When you seemed to be settling down, he broke the silence.

"Can you tell me what’s wrong?"

You pulled yourself out of his grasp and let your eyes meet his. "I ruined date night."

Your fiancé’s expression morphed into shock. Without saying anything, you knew he completely forgot about your date night. You didn’t know whether to be relieved or upset.

"Date night… crap, doll, I.. I-,"

"Don’t even worry about it," You sighed and walked over to sit at your kitchen island. The area still reeked of burnt meat which just made you wish you were in bed and finished with the day. 

"No, honey, I didn’t mean to I just got caught up-," Bucky fumbled over his words as he raced to follow you to the island. 

"Seriously, can we forget about it?" You pleaded as tears threatened to come back. "I seriously ruined it."

Bucky sighed. "What do you mean?"

You sniffled as you averted your eyes to the granite counter tops of the island. You traced the marble pattern as you spoke, "I burnt the steaks. Like completely black, charcoal, killed-the-cow-again burnt. Then the mashed potatoes were too creamy and the salad turned out bitter however the hell that happens-,"

"Doll…" Bucky cut you off when he saw you begin to ramble. You looked up at him, actually thankful this one time he cut you off.

"I just wanted to make a nice meal for you. Like a real meal: meat, potatoes, the whole nine-yards," you explained. "But I couldn’t do it. You sure you wanna marry me?"

He let out a laugh at your ridiculous question. "Honey, I’d still wanna marry you even if the only thing you could make was cereal."

You giggled, feeling much better at his stance on the situation. He wasn’t appearing to be upset and you were so grateful for that. It made you love him even slightly more. 

"Look," Bucky began. "How about we reschedule date night? I’ll mark it on every calendar and we’ll cook together, okay?"

Your heart warmed at the suggestion. You reached out to take his hands in yours. He gladly accepted the gesture as his eyes wandered over you, looking for some sign of approval. 

"That sounds perfect," You whispered, your voice getting caught in your throat. Tears were making a comeback but this time, it was happy crying. Your whole body warmed with love for your fiancé and you couldn’t get enough.


End file.
